


La primera vez

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Días 27 (piel) y 28 (risa) del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Cuentos de octubre [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 6





	La primera vez

—Draco —susurró su nombre, y su voz sonó tan diferente, tan sensual, que por un momento dudó que fuera suya—, tengo que confesarte algo.

Harry sintió la vibración de la risita de Malfoy sobre su cuello cuando escuchó aquello.

—¿Que me quieres? ¿O quizás que estás loco por mí, Potter? —se burló sin despegar sus labios de la zona, provocando pequeños estremecimientos que le recorrieron el cuerpo entero.

Antes se hubiera molestado, pero ahora sabía que sólo bromeaba. Quien estaba loco por él era Draco, estaba seguro. Aún así se quejó. Era parte de la dinámica que construyeron mientras descubrían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—No te burles...

—A ver, dime —dijo Draco, mirándole a los ojos desde abajo, sentado en calzoncillos al borde de la cama que habían hecho aparecer en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry tomó aire y lo expulsó despacio en un suspiro. Draco Malfoy, con sus calzones de serpientes y el pelo desordenado por la rapidez con que se habían quitado la ropa, demasiado excitados para llegar a la cama, era una imagen que dejaba sin palabras. Tuvo que apartar la mirada para poder decir lo que quería y creía necesario que Draco supiera.

—Es mi primera vez —confesó en voz baja, la cara más roja que nunca y el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

—La mía también —respondió Draco, para sorpresa de Harry, quien le miró con esa emoción reflejada en el rostro.

—¿En serio? —Malfoy asintió con una sonrisa entre enternecido y divertido—. Yo pensé que...

—Oh, no. No he estado con nadie en serio. Siempre-

Avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, Draco bajó la vista, pero no fue de ayuda porque solo vio la ajustada ropa interior de Harry y el bulto que era su creciente erección. Y la boca se le hizo agua.

—¿Siempre qué?

Volvió a alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que desde hacía años le robaban los pensamientos y se colaban en sus sueños.

—Siempre me has gustado, Harry. No quería estar con nadie más.

Esas palabras se reprodujeron en bucle en la mente de Harry por varios segundos, desentrañando su significado. Y mientras procesaba todo eso, miraba los ojos claros de Draco y pensaba que quizá necesitaba graduarse la vista, porque había estado ciego si no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta ese momento.

Entonces Draco rompió el silencio.

—Vayamos despacio. Sin presiones.

—Me parece bien. —La comisura de sus labios se curvaba sola a causa de los nervios.

Draco llevó sus manos a los muslos de Harry, acariciándolos, y con esas caricias descendió hasta las rodillas, que le instó a doblar para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Y una vez acomodados, estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para besarse. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se acercaron hasta acariciarse despacio, conteniendo el aliento, jugando con el otro en un duelo por ver quién perdía el control antes. Al final no les importó, porque cuando se besaron, ambos se sintieron ganadores. Sus besos eran lentos, blandos, perdiéndose en la boca del otro, explorando cada rincón y jadeando cada vez que se separaban para respirar y sus bocas volvían a unirse, extasiados.

Pronto las caricias empezaron a ser más atrevidas, colándose dentro de la única prenda que conservaban, y de forma inconsciente, ambos movían las caderas buscando frotarse contra la entrepierna del contrario, ahogando un gemido cuando lo lograban. Los bultos en sus calzoncillos habían aumentado hasta el punto en que eran incómodos, así que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para romper el beso, Draco apartó a Harry y tiró de la prenda de ropa hacia abajo. Lo hizo con tal parsimonia que Harry se desesperó. Le tomó de las muñecas y bajó con fuerza sus manos, aferradas al elástico de los bóxers, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentir su pene liberado. Aunque la liberación duró poco, pues Draco no esperó más para envolverlo con su mano y sus dedos y comenzar a masturbarlo. Sus movimientos eran lentos, arriba y abajo, y Harry ya no podía contener los gemidos de placer que emitía su garganta, abajo y arriba, arriba y abajo...

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios cuando tuvo una idea un poco pervertida. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Draco y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. Malfoy no esperaba que Harry hiciera eso y soltó una exclamación cuando su espalda chocó contra el colchón, pero su atención fue captada por completo cuando Harry trepó sobre él y posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Draco, hinchados pero insatisfechos a pesar de los besos que habían compartido.

El dedo inició un camino sinuoso desde ahí, bajando por su mentón y pasando por su cuello, su pecho que subía y bajaba desenfrenado y donde se detuvo un instante para rozar un pezón, arrancándole un gemido mezcla de placer y molestia. Harry continuó deslizando el dedo por la piel de Draco, trazando las apenas visibles cicatrices que una vez él mismo provocó, en un tiempo que parecía muy lejano, mientras el Slytherin siseaba, conteniendo los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta con cada estremecimiento que sacudía su cuerpo.

Finalmente, el provocativo dedo llegó al borde de los calzoncillos, deteniendo su recorrido en ese punto.

—Creo que esto sobra —canturreó Harry, mordiendo y lamiéndose los labios.

—Quítamelos —ordenó Draco con la vista fija en su boca. Harry sujetó el elástico con el dedo, dispuesto a bajarlo, pero él lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo—. Con los dientes.

Por un momento, Harry no reaccionó. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada recreando escenas que sólo habían ocurrido en sus sueños más húmedos. Ellos teniendo sexo de incontables formas diferentes, lamiéndose, besando cada centímetro de piel, desafiando al silencio con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y sus gemidos haciendo eco en las paredes. Escenas que poco a poco descubría que no eran nada comparadas con la realidad, porque en ninguno de esos sueños pudo imaginar a Draco Malfoy de esa forma, con la respiración entrecortada, tumbado semidesnudo bajo su cuerpo, ordenando que le quitara la ropa interior con los dientes.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante antes de que Harry bajara la cabeza a su vientre, hasta hundir la nariz en los cortos vellos rubios que lo cubrían. Muy despacio, mordió el borde de la prenda y la deslizó hasta la mitad de los muslos. Un profundo quejido por parte de Draco le hizo abrir los ojos, que ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado, encontrándose con el pene de Malfoy a escasos centímetros de su cara. Lo miró con curiosidad y después alzó la mirada, buscando la de Draco, quien le observaba expectante.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y aproximó más su rostro al miembro completamente erecto, provocando un escalofrío que sacudió el cuerpo de Draco cuando su aliento chocó con esa zona tan sensible. Sus labios rozaron toda la extensión, desde la base a la punta, donde depositó un suave beso que hizo gemir a Draco, haciéndole reír a él.

—¿Excitado, Malfoy?

Aquella pregunta junto al sonido de su risa y lo nervioso que estaba, acabó por hacer reír a Draco también, que se incorporó para besarle la mejilla y estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos. Rieron abrazados y acariciándose con cariño, disfrutando el momento y nada más. Besándose cada vez con más fiereza, más profunda e intensamente.

Draco se deshizo de los calzoncillos lanzándolos a algún lugar de la habitación sin despegarse de Harry, que no paraba de jadear entre sus bocas. Ambos se hallaban igual de excitados, y como prueba de ello estaba el tamaño de sus miembros, que rogaban por recibir más atención.

—Mmm... —murmuró Draco en su oído, volviendo a envolver el pene de Harry con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía acariciándolo—. Veo que no soy el único que está duro.

Pero como única repuesta recibió un suave mordisco en el cuello. Tras dejar unas cuantas caricias con los labios y algunos besos en la zona, Harry pasó a ahuecar la palma de su mano para masturbar a Draco, imitando el ritmo y los movimientos del Slytherin. Así permanecieron varios minutos, tocándose el uno al otro, deleitándose con las reacciones del contrario y compitiendo por cuál de los dos se abandonaba antes. Pero no duraron lo suficiente para descubrirlo, porque Draco tuvo una idea mejor. Cubrió con la misma mano ambas erecciones, pegando la una a la otra y consiguió llevarles a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones gracias al delicioso roce y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Draco acariciaba la espalda de Harry de arriba abajo, cada vez más cerca de sus glúteos, y Harry se descubrió pensando, entre asustado y extasiado, que ojalá esas caricias llegaran más allá, a su entrada. Cuando finalmente Draco se atrevió a investigar esa parte del cuerpo contrario, un escalofrío que no supo identificar le recorrió la columna vertebral. Los ojos grises de Draco, nublados por el placer y la excitación, buscaron los suyos.

—¿Quieres...? —Pero a pesar de estar desnudos, la vergüenza le impidió terminar de formular la pregunta.

—No sé —respondió Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos. Quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo con Draco. Sin embargo, se sentía aterrado ante lo desconocido—. Bueno, sí —aclaró, viendo la duda y un atisbo de desilusión en el rostro de Draco—, pero me asusta un poco. Creo que duele bastante.

Draco suspiró, comprendiendo. Él tampoco estaba seguro y lo último que quería era hacer daño a Harry. Había soñado tantas veces con la primera vez, que poco le importaba llegar a ese punto o continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Estaba siendo inolvidable y así quería recordarlo.

—No hace falta que lo hagamos.

—¿No te importa?

—En absoluto —dijo con una sonrisa sincera, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

El beso que siguió a esas palabras fue desbordante. Sus labios ardían al rozarse, despacio al principio y con mayor ímpetu después, aumentando el ritmo cuando lo hacían los movimientos de sus manos masturbándose y disminuyendo la intensidad cuando se separaban para respirar.

—Draco... —Harry estaba más cegado que antes por la pasión y su cuerpo sólo le pedía una cosa—. Draco, tócame. Quiero intentarlo.

Los ojos grises le miraron confusos y ansiosos a la vez. No iba a negar que él estaba igual de deseoso de probar, pero sabía que Harry no estaba seguro al completo. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró aquella vez, en sus ojos verdes halló de todo menos vacilación.

—Lo haremos despacio —accedió— y si en algún momento uno de los dos quiere parar, paramos.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto ante la expectación.

—Vale. Bien. —Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

—Relájate, Potter —dijo Draco, sonriendo con complicidad.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y con un hechizo y un simple gesto, hizo aparecer una sustancia viscosa en sus dedos. Dejó la varita a un lado y empezó a estimular la entrada de Harry mientras volvían a buscar sus bocas y la otra mano de Draco acariciaba su muslo y caderas. Harry apretó los dientes cuando el primer dedo empezó a introducirse. Fue apenas un poco, pero no estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención en esa parte de sí mismo y la mueca de incomodidad no se borraba de su cara por mucho cuidado que Draco tuviera. Intentó que los besos y caricias le hicieran ignorar la intromisión y mantenerlo excitado. Siempre con paciencia y sin perder detalle de ninguna de sus reacciones.

A pesar del dolor, ninguno de ellos quiso parar y los minutos pasaron y poco a poco la sensación comenzó a ser diferente. El dedo se deslizaba por completo dentro de él y salía con facilidad, y a ese dedo le siguieron dos y después tres, en un proceso lento y pausado que a ambos les pareció una eternidad, pero no les importó.

Entonces algo cambió. Harry se retorció y gimió bajito en mitad del beso. Y preocupado, Draco se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Nmh- No... —negó con la respiración acelerada, aferrado a él como un naufrago a una tabla—. Hazlo otra vez.

Draco no entendió a qué se refería, pero continuó preparándolo. Y un poco después, Harry gimió de nuevo, más alto esa vez.

—Creo que ya es suficiente.

—¿Estás seguro?

Harry asintió, totalmente seguro.

—Quiero tenerte dentro —susurró en su oído y a Draco se le secó la boca y tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la garganta.

Tanteó la cama en busca de la varita sin mirar, pues no podía desviar la vista de Harry y lo sensual que se veía pidiéndole aquello. Cuando tuvo la varita en la mano, pronunció otro hechizo que Harry tampoco había escuchado nunca que creó una película casi invisible alrededor de su pene, como una envoltura. Harry estaba fascinado por la cantidad de hechizos que Draco parecía conocer. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que pasaba por su mente, Draco le sujetó por los muslos, alineando su entrada con su miembro, y buscó sus labios, probándolos con insistencia.

Aunque había sido preparado a conciencia, la sensación de algo tan grande abriéndose paso en su interior no era comparable con los dedos en absoluto. Harry se sintió arder por dentro. Gimió de dolor y Draco entendió que debía ser mucho más cuidadoso que antes, así que contuvo el impulso de introducirse por completo y centró su atención en él.

Al principio fue extraño. Con cortas y suaves estocadas, Draco avanzaba con toda la delicadeza que podía reunir. Sentirlo era incómodo y doloroso para Harry, pero también extremadamente erótico por cómo lo mantenía sujeto, sentado sobre él, con sus pechos desnudos rozándose, sin dejar de masturbarlo y repartir besos por su rostro y cuello. Cada beso más abrasador que el anterior.

Poco a poco, estocada tras estocada, el pene de Draco entraba cada vez más. Y cuando estaba a la mitad, las sensaciones empezaron a cambiar, reemplazando el dolor por sólo incomodidad y la incomodidad por débiles oleadas de placer, todavía un poco lejano, casi inalcanzable pero presente. Harry se aferró a él, arañando un poco su espalda, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, y empezó a removerse en busca de mayor contacto.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco había repetido muchas veces la misma pregunta y Harry había respondido a ellas con leves gestos. Pero esa vez no fue así.

—Sigue —dijo con dificultad—. No pares.

Y Draco acató sus palabras como una orden. Continuó entrando y saliendo, resbalando dentro y fuera, cada vez más cerca, más rápido, más fuerte. Harry jadeaba con la boca abierta en su cuello. Lo lamía y mordía y succionada con cada estocada que hacía crecer ese placer extraño, ya no tan lejano.

—Oh, Draco... —gimió cuando una estocada entró en él lo suficiente para llenarlo por completo, provocando una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó el cuerpo.

Draco cerró los párpados y apretó los dientes. Las paredes del interior de Harry apresaban su miembro deliciosamente y sentía que iba a perder el control si seguía escuchando los sonidos eróticos de Harry.

—Es demasiado... —se quejó, apretando el agarre que sus manos ejercían en los muslos de Harry.

—No te contengas —le pidió, empezando a moverse encima de él y haciendo gemir a ambos.

Entonces Draco se levantó un segundo, llevándose a Harry consigo, para darlos la vuelta en la cama, quedando él de pie con las piernas de Harry enredadas a sus caderas. La penetración era más profunda, más intensa en esa posición y Harry sólo pudo dejarse arrastrar por el placer. Ya no sentía molestia sino calor, mucho calor, y la deliciosa presión de la erección de Draco dentro de él y sus manos bombeando su miembro siguiendo el ritmo de las estocadas, cada vez más rápidas, más certeras.

Sus gemidos, junto al sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, inundaban la Sala de los Menesteres, haciendo crecer su excitación en espiral hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, liberándolo en un potente gemido que acompañó a la sacudida de placer que les contrajo el cuerpo entero. Y la habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Draco se dejó caer sin aliento a un lado de Harry, quien no tardó en buscar su calor en un abrazo. Luego, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron y sus corazones dejaron de latir desbocados, Draco tomó su varita y limpió los restos de semen que habían quedado entre ellos.

—¿Cómo sabes tantos hechizos si es tu primera vez? —preguntó Harry, curioso, mientras repartía pequeños y dulces besos por su pecho desnudo y perlado de sudor. Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—He compartido habitación con otros chicos durante años, entre ellos Zabini. Una vez apareció con una revista erótica donde había un artículo sobre hechizos para el sexo —explicó, jugando con cariño con el cabello azabache de Harry, terriblemente despeinado y terriblemente sexy.

—¿Revistas porno del Mundo Mágico?

—No son tan diferentes a las muggles, pero las fotos son mágicas, obviamente.

Harry imaginó cómo sería que la bruja o el mago de la fotografía le viera masturbarse con su imagen y le pareció un escenario algo grotesco.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? ¿Playwizard? —El silencio de Draco fue suficiente para hacer que estallara en carcajadas—. ¡No te creo!

Su risa contagió a Draco, que empezó a reír también, completamente relajado después de la extenuante sesión de sexo.

—Y Quidditch Illustrated —comentó entre risas, haciendo que Harry riera el doble.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cosa que acabáis de leer es el primer lemon que escribí en mi vida, ¡no me juzguéis, por favor! ¡Piedaaaad! Bueno, a mí me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo. Quiero añadir que lo escribí como una escena extra de Chats w/ Malfoy, una historia que roleamos una amiga y yo (ella en el papel de Draco y yo en el de Harry), y que compartí a modo de capturas en wattpad. En un momento de los chats, Harry y Draco tienen su primera vez, pero como sólo roleamos los chats, no escribimos esa escena y las lectoras pedían todos los detalles... así que aquí están. Esa parte de la historia no ocurre en octubre, técnicamente, pero finjamos que sí para que pueda encajar en este reto.
> 
> PD: Estuve riéndome un rato cuando, de forma natural y random, se me ocurrió ponerle esos nombres a las revistas porno del Mundo Mágico xD


End file.
